Valentines Day, what a drag
by Sesshou-kun
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Merton is in for a surprise. The rating will go up in later chapters. Please read and review!


Author: Sesshou-kun  
Show: Big Wolf on Campus  
Title: Valentines Day, what a drag...  
Rating: PG (subject to change later on)  
Disclaimer: I do not own BWOC... or any of the characters... I can't help it if they feel the need to come out for the story... Or Pop-Tarts... just to be on the safe side ;;  
Description: It's Valentines Day... Merton is in for a surprise...

Merton's POV

My alarm went off screeching loudly. I groaned, I was having such a nice dream. I don't remember it now though. Sighing I disentangled myself from my black silk-sheets. I sat up and leaned over and turned that blasted alarm off.

'A new day... well it can't be that bad.' was my first thought. 'Shit, it's Valentines Day... I guess it can be that bad.' was my next thought.

"Well I'll just have to ride the day out..." I muttered softly to myself as I got out of bed. I walked over to my closet and looked at my wardrobe. Selecting my comfiest black undershirt, a nice gray patterned over-shirt and a pair of nice black pants I set about dressing.

I grabbed my bookbag and headed upstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a Pop-Tart I headed out to the hearse.

First period was a drag. We had been interrupted three times by chorus students. Every Valentines Day they sold Singing Valentines as a fund-raiser. A big waste of money in my opinion, though I have bought one or two in the past years.

I never got one. No one liked me enough to ever send me one. This year shouldn't be much different. Sure this year I had a couple of friends, and that was a big improvement don't get me wrong, but I didn't have anyone special. But there was one person whom -

I shook my head. I can't think of that person. They don't like me in that way, of that I'm sure.

It's second period. I'm sitting here bored in English class. A knock on the door halts the teacher. She opened the door and six girls walked in. They're all smiling. I roll my eyes and wonder who is going to be sung to this time.

"We have a Singing Valentine for," the girl speaking paused and read a small pink card, "Merton Dingle." She looked at the teacher, who pointed to me. The girl's face paled a little but her smile never faltered. She motioned to the other girls and they crowded around me.

I could feel everyone in the class looking at me. I could feel their stares bore into me, and I knew they were all wondering who would send me a Valentine.

I was in shock. I had never gotten a Singing Valentine before. My mind was racing as I tried desperately to think of anyone who would send _ME_ Merton Dingle a Singing Valentine. I was at a loss.

The girls started to sing 'You Drive Me Crazy' by Brittany Spears. It sounded pretty (prettier than Britanny sings it), their voices blended very nicely together. The harmonies that they sang were perfect, not one was off key. When they finished one girl handed me the pink card and then they all said 'Happy Valentines Day!'

I was still at a loss. Who would send me a Valentine? I picked up the card that was left to see if a name was left. There was none. I then looked at the handwriting in hopes that I could identify it, no luck. It wasn't familiar to me, yet it was. One thing though, the handwriting wasn't female... unless she had truly horrible handwriting. I could just tell that it was my name written on the card.

The bell rang and I slowly collected my things together. As other people passed me by they gave me odd looks. I was too deep in thought to really notice though. I walked out into the hallway, and then down to my locker.

Opening it up I placed my two morning class textbooks in while pulling my two afternoon class textbooks out. I saw Tommy as I closed my locker. He seemed a little agitated or something. He had probably just received a lot of Valentines today, with no name on them.

To Be Continued...

Yeah it's not to long... it's kinda short actually, but I hope you like it! This is my first attempt at a 'Big Wolf on Campus' fanfiction so yeah...  
Yeah and I thought that a Spears song would be funny to through in... lol

Please Reveiw!


End file.
